


Just Missed It

by RedBlackandBold



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackandBold/pseuds/RedBlackandBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and not even a shot like Meyer could get out alive when he was hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered."</p>
<p>Charlie walks into the aftermath of a gunfight he didn't even know took place and begins to lose hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Missed It

When he had gotten the call for help from his partner, he had been concerned. Meyer was perfectly capable of handling jobs like this in his own. It was when he’d realised that Meyer — calm, cool, collected Meyer — was on the verge of a breakdown did frozen panic settle in his chest like an icicle through the rib cage.

His suspicions only increased tenfold when he stepped foot inside the warehouse where his partner had been sent. In the oppressively silent darkness, he could make out the signs of a desperate scuffle: a path of destruction consisting of overturned boxes and furniture used as cover or an impromptu weapon leading to the next room over, where a doorway was haloed in pale light. As Charlie made his way over, he found blood —lots of it— spattering the walls and a new sense of blind panic. It was obvious what had happened: a collection had turned into an ambush, and not even a shot like Meyer could get out alive when he was hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered. He stepped into the next room hesitantly, bracing himself for whatever grisly sight awaited him, evidenced by the threshold he stood upon practically painted red.

"It’s not mine," Meyer said hurriedly, peeking out from behind a box. "I’m— The blood. It isn’t mine," he repeated as Charlie hissed in surprise and staggered against the doorframe in an attempt to put distance between himself and this supposed apparition. Meyer didn’t elaborate, confusedly watching Charlie catch his breath and match his stare. The two were silent for a long moment, taking in the events just past. Then, Charlie laughed in disbelief and took a few still uncertain steps toward his friend, giving him a look that could only be read as  _What the hell happened?_

"They… They jumped me," Meyer explained, gesturing about the bloodied room with a gun that wasn’t his when the night began. "It was a trap, but I managed to…" He trailed off, pointing to a pair of bodies partially obscured by a half-red box with a shaking hand. He took an unsteady breath, crossing his arms tightly and looking down. “After that, they ran. Dunno who they’re under.” Charlie nodded, pushing away a leg close to him with his toe and placing his own weapon back in his suit pocket. 

Charlie sighed and looked about. Half of the cases of whiskey Meyer was supposed to be surveying were smashed. A few half-formed thoughts crossed his mind about lost revenue and the location of whatever idiots were supposed to be helping load the car, quickly replaced with worry for the man beside him. Meyer was still tense and pale, leaning on a box in what looked like a nonchalant fashion, but Charlie knew that box was probably the only thing holding him up.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Charlie said abruptly. “We can put off letting AR know ‘bout… All ‘a this… ‘Til tomorrow.” At Meyer’s affirmative, he turned to the door, waiting for him to make his way through the maze of crates and pools of blood to his partner’s side. He looped Meyer’s arm around his shoulders and they staggered into the night, the tension dissipating and lifting from both their shoulders as the danger finally passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for an English assignment on shifts in tone, and then posted it to my Boardwalk tumblr, and now it is here! Quite the journey for a teeny drabble if you ask me.


End file.
